Chat, Lapin et Pierre de Jade
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Aujourd'hui, 21 Novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Takao. Une journée plutôt normale en fait ! Mido/Taka.


**Attention :** **Se passe dans le contexte de "A Bicyclette", mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'avoir lu pour comprendre.**

* * *

Takao se réveilla, ce jour-là, pour laisser tomber son regard encore endormi sur une grosse masse poilue, directement en face de son visage. Son cerveau en mode off, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour commencer à s'interroger sur la nature de ladite masse. Et cinq de plus pour lever une main, afin de tâter la chose. Deux grandes oreilles toutes aussi velues se dressèrent soudain, et un museau rose, surmonté de deux yeux verts brillants, se tourna vers lui. Omega. Rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre sur son matelas, le brun se tortilla pour se retourner.

Le cri qui résonna dans toute la maison à ce moment-là rameuta le reste de la famille. La mère et la sœur pénétrèrent en trombe dans le chambre, effrayées, pour y voit un spectacle plutôt insolite.

- P'pa ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ! Hurla Kazunari, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, scotché contre le mur collé à son lit, en voyant Takumi assit à côté de lui, en train de le fixer avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Mon garçon grandit si vite… Se lamenta l'homme, les larmes aux yeux, n'écoutant absolument pas les exclamations indignées de son fils.

Les deux femmes de la famille ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La peur passée, l'aîné calmé, et le père mouché, ils s'installèrent à table pour le petit-déjeuner, souhaitant, comme il le fallait, un bon anniversaire à l'adolescent.

- C'est gentil, mais au prochain, je voudrais un réveil _normal_ si possible. Grommela ce dernier.

- Kazu-nii est trop susceptible. Affirma Nana en se beurrant une tartine.

- J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !

- D'ailleurs, puisque c'est ton anniversaire, et puisque je suis la meilleure petite sœur du monde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Sourit la jeune fille, ses yeux plus gris que ce son frère, pétillants joyeusement, ignorant la dernière remarque.

Kazunari leva le regard avec un intérêt curieux. D'habitude, quand leurs anniversaires tombaient en semaine, ils attendaient la fin de la journée pour les cadeaux, et tout le reste.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre ce soir, Nana-chan ? Demanda leur mère.

- Non, je veux qu'il le porte pour son entraînement de cet après-midi ! Rétorqua la brunette en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle revint rapidement, avec un paquet entre les mains. C'était carré, mou, et très probablement un vêtement, d'après ses paroles. Il la remercia d'un sourire et ouvrit presque soigneusement son présent. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt blanc, tout simple si on omettait l'image qu'il y avait dessus. Un lapin, debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, au pelage vert pomme, avec des lunettes, lançait un ballon de basket d'un geste précis, droit dans un panier situé plus loin. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour faire le lien.

- Shin-chan va me tuer si j'arrive avec ça ! Déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire, ravie de l'idée.

- Je l'ai dessiné moi-même, et j'ai fait mettre le dessin sur le t-shirt. Lui expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ça te plaît ?

- Il est parfait.

Sa sœur étant la seule au courant de sa relation avec Midorima Shintaro, il ne se privait pas pour lui parler de son Shin-chan adoré, en commençant bien sûr par son obsession de l'horoscope, et du fait qu'il aimait beaucoup les lapins. Leurs parents leur lancèrent un regard curieux, mais l'heure se rappela vite à leur bon souvenir. Ils ne devaient pas traîner, au risque que toute la famille se retrouve en retard.

Kazunari fila, après avoir aidé sa mère à débarrasser et avoir promit à sa sœur qu'il porterait le haut à l'entraînement, chercher ses affaires et se préparer, en n'oubliant pas de mettre le vêtement dans son sac de sport, avant de quitter la maison. Direction chez son petit-ami, comme tous les matins. Aujourd'hui, l'objet de la chance des cancers était un miroir, ils n'auraient donc pas à arpenter la moitié de la ville pour le trouver. Oui, Takao pouvait se montrer prévoyant, et écouter l'horoscope sur son téléphone tout en pédalant.

Une fois arrivé, il laissa leur vélo derrière lui et trottina jusqu'à l'entrée, pressé de retrouver son amant. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais le brun était toujours aussi excité par leurs « retrouvailles » matinales. Frétillant presque d'impatience, il sonna deux fois et attendit que le vert vienne lui ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui sautait au cou.

- Bonjour, Shin-chaaan~ ! Chantonna-t-il en claquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Kazunari, tu ne te calmes donc jamais ? Soupira Midorima en essayant de le décrocher, inquiet des éventuels passants qui pourraient les voir depuis la rue.

Le plus petit sourit en se reculant un peu, et secoua négativement la tête. Il regarda son compagnon remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, fermer la porte de sa maison, puis lui faire signe de se rapprocher de nouveau, ce que le faucon fit volontiers. Les doigts bandés passèrent derrière sa nuque, alors que son partenaire de penchait vers sa bouche. Le baiser était plus doux que le précédent, et s'approfondit lorsque leurs langues se cherchèrent. Elles se caressaient lentement, s'attiraient, jouaient ensemble, et ne se séparèrent que pour laisser passer un souffle d'air, avant de se rejoindre à nouveau.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Lui murmura son petit-ami, tout contre ses lèvres.

- Merci…

Takao s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de son coéquipier, pour éviter qu'il le ne voie rougir. C'était assez rare, d'habitude c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer pour de bon, à leur grand regret. Alors que le brun s'était retourné pour ouvrir la porte, il sentit quelque chose passer autour de son cou. Il y porta la main et toucha une petite pierre ronde et lisse sous ses doigts.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux, en tirant un peu sur le collier, un simple fil noir, pour mieux voir le pendentif d'un vert éclatant.

- Une pierre de jade.

Le plus petit se retourna à nouveau vers son compagnon, un grand sourire sur le visage. Encore quelque chose qui devait être en rapport avec son signe astrologique. Il se promit, tout en embrassant son amant pour le remercier, de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet, plus tard. Peut-être. Après tout, il pouvait aussi bien tout simplement se contenter du fait que son amoureux lui ait fait un cadeau qu'il pourrait toujours garder sur lui, c'était ça le plus important, non ?

…

Et si vous vous demandez si le t-shirt de Nana a eut son petit effet, il suffit de voir les bosses sur la tête de Takao, qui s'était bizarrement retrouvé sur toutes les trajectoires de tirs de son cher et, plus ou moins, tendre pendant l'entraînement.

* * *

Hellow !

Un tout petit OS pour l'anniversaire de notre Takao adoré, juste histoire de marquer le coup, donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si, j'en conviens, ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte ! XD

A bientôt pour le reste de mes fics !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
